


Fifteen Minutes

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-21
Updated: 2006-03-21
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Teamwork.





	Fifteen Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

"For the last time, Carter, we are NOT lost..." 

"Indeed, Samantha, I believe we are merely taking the "scenic route"..." 

"Which is not quite the same as being "lost" per se..." 

Sam Carter rolled her eyes. "I was going to suggest we stop at that last gas station" she said. "But then I remembered that the ability to ask for directions was omitted from the Y chromosome." The three somewhat affronted possessors of said chromosome did not deign to respond so the next several miles were traveled in silence. 

Jack peered ahead through the rain and saw a set of tail lights. "Hey, see there? We're not the only ones who took this shortcut" he said, ignoring the snort from the backseat. Jack frowned, the lights had suddenly disappeared. 

"O'Neill, the vehicle ahead of us appears to have left the road." 

"Yeah, I got that" muttered Jack as he pressed the accelerator. 

A few seconds brought them to the place where the car had disappeared. Jack turned the truck so the headlights shone out over the embankment. The light revealed an SUV lying on its hood in the rain swollen ditch. 

"I can't get a signal on my cell," reported Daniel "we must be in a dead zone." 

Jack took a length of rope and a large socket wrench from the back of the truck. He tied one end of the rope around his chest while Sam secured the other end to the truck's front fender. Teal'c moved into position to belay the rope and within minutes Jack was climbing down the embankment with Daniel leaning over the edge to signal his progress to the others. The water was fast moving but only a few feet deep. Jack entered upstream, the icy water stealing his breath and slamming him against the driver's side door. Only about half the window remained above water. He banged on the frame with the wrench and immediately saw a hand press imploringly against the glass. Relieved to see that the driver was conscious and hoping he would guess what was coming next, Jack swung the wrench and smashed through the window. He reached inside as water rushed into the car and felt two hands lock onto his own. 

As soon as they were clear of the vehicle, Daniel signaled to Sam who slowly reversed the truck while Teal'c maintained tension on the rope. Daniel helped the two shivering men over the embankment and a few minutes later they were all in the truck with the heat turned on high. Daniel drove, Sam and Teal'c sat in front while Jack and the still dazed young man sat in the back seat covered with a safety blanket. 

Jack glanced at the dashboard clock. The whole operation had taken less than fifteen minutes. He felt a quiet sense of pride in the seamless way they had worked together. Hardly a word had passed between them - none had been needed. 

His team. 

His friends. 

He cared for them way more than he should and right now he couldn't see a damn thing wrong with that.


End file.
